revolutions of sadness
by littledemontingy
Summary: this is a short song fic. yes, it has yaoi. you don't like it? you know were to stick it! this a look into the sorrow of the naruto cast from genin to the point were sasuke goes to orochimaru, leaving the one he loves behind. sasu/naru/sasu, kiba/hina/nar


_**Well, this is my first song fic. I hope you like it, please comment! I love feed back on how my work is. This one is based on a fic I did a long time ago, but due to my Naruto-like habbits... I lost it. Cries in the corner Oh well, I just have to start over and make a new version of it only even better!**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sasuke sat quietly on the bridge with his team-mates, waiting for Kakashi-sensai. His mood was as dark and turning as ever. His thoughts were drifting like blood in a cup of water. His thoughts went from topics like his feelings for Naruto, his mothers loving smile, winning his fathers love, his old hopes and dreams, and the one who took that all away from him. Sasukes nails cut into his hands as they formed angry fists. '_I will KILL Itachi!' _was all that want through Sasukes head after that.

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you**_

_**Every time we lie awake**_

_**After every hit we take**_

_**Every feeling that I get**_

_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooo**_

Naruto wanted to open his mouth to say something to Sasuke, but he knew it would end in a fight and Sasuke hateing him that much more. He could tell Sasuke his butt itches and Sasuke would find a way to turn it into a fight! When did this all start anyway? It was just out of the blue that they became rivals, one day they were siting in an old ninja classroom, chancing looks in each others direction, the next they were trying to beat the piss out of each other, or rather, Sasuke did the beating and Naruto got the face smashing. Some how, out of all that, Naruto maneged to fall in love with the guy. Thats why it felt like his heart was being smashed by knifes after every fight. Naruto really wanted to stop the fighting and demand that Sasuke love him back, but Sasuke just made him so angry '_every time he opens his damn mouth'_

_**If birds flying south is a sign of changes  
At least you can predict this every year.  
Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly  
I can't get it to speak**__**.  
**__**Maybe finding all the things it took to save us  
I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me  
Look in your eyes to see something about me  
I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give.**_

_**Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed.**_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata carefully pushed Kiba's arm off of her sholders, he was a good friend. He always was there to help her up after every push or pull life gave her. He did his best to encourage her when it came to her crush on Naruto. Hinata may not be very strong, but she was smart. She knew things that others didn't, like the fact that Naruto loved Sasuke and that he could never love her. Hinata also knew that if she didn't move on soon she never would. That was something she had to do and she had to do it on her own. Kiba wouldn't like it, but she couldn't always hold on to him to stay above water. He loved her, she knew that, but she needed to be a big girl if she ever wanted to be strong.

Hinata wiped the tears from her face and told Kiba she would be alright from now on. Kiba just smiled and nodded his head. Hinata was ready to start on her new path.

_**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you.  
It's personal, myself and I.  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**__**,  
**__**But I've got to get a move on with my life**__**.  
**__**It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry**__**.  
**__**Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
**_

_**  
**__**The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown**__**.  
**__**Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi grabbed at his chest. He could feel it. His team was about to fall apart and he felt helpless to stop it. Yeah sure, he could go after them himself, but he was a jonin. He had his responsibilities as a ninja. Konoha was in bad condition after what Orochimaru did, so Tsunade had to send all the higher class ninja out on missions to maintain the power of the hidden leaf. He could be sent out on an A rank mission at any time. It was for the good of Konoha that Naruto was almost alone on his mission to save Sasuke. That didn't make it hurt any less though. Kakashi never wanted to see another team mate of his die again. He was scared for his friends.

_**Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers**_

_****__**  
**__**I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure  
Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders  
I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it  
Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter  
I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to  
I'm supposed to set an example  
I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em  
If some shit ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em**_

Kakashi pushed down the feelings of uselessness inside and looked again at his mission descriptions. His mind was set. The only thing he could do was finish his missions and then go after Naruto and Sasuke. He just hoped he got to them before they killed each other.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Itachi smiled as he removed his blood covered cloak. He wished his brother could see him now, in all his power and rage. And as his sad little worm of a brother pissed himself in fear, he would then introduce him to the wrath that only one like Itachi could give birth.

_****__**Mother looking at me**__**,  
**__**Tell me**__** what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind!**_

_****__**000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Sasuke knew this would never make him happy, but his happiness didn't matter anymore. Revenge was all there was for him now. Darkness painted his soul as he was carried to Orochimaru in the round sealed coffin, and away from Naruto.

_****__**Daddy**__** looking at me**__**,  
**__**Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?**_

_****__**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Naruto was shocked that Sasuke would willingly leave his friends and everyone who loved him for that scum-bag Orochimaru, even though he knew Orochimaru's plans for him. Naruto was at the point of begging Sasuke not to leave the village, not to leave him. He couldn't stand to see Sasuke go to Orochimaru. They had gone through to much for it to end this way. It would brake Naruto for good if he couldn't bring Sasuke back, that's why Naruto would not let Sasuke go. He would fight forever, if he had to, to bring Sasuke back.

_****__**I've had enough of fears, you let them out  
Now I wrap myself around you  
Like a blanket full of doubt**_

_****__**The darkness grows!**_

_****__**The sun light stings!**__**  
**__**He's your everything**_

_****__**Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you**_

_****__**You make me high! You make me real!  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sasuke could feel his heart breaking in his chest as he let the curse mark take over. He always knew he would have to kill his best friend in order to have a chance against Itachi, but he never thought it would be so hard. He hated his brother, it was his stupid fault that Sasuke was faced with the challenge of killing the one he loved. Thoughts of Naruto flashed before him, his happiest memories.

_****__**Story of my life**_

_****__**Searching for the right**_

_****__**But it keeps avoiding me**_

_****__**Sorrow in my soul**_

_****__**Cause it seems that wrong**_

_****__**really loves my company**_

_****__**He's more than a man**_

_****__**And this is more than love**_

_****__**The reason that the sky is blue**_

_****__**The clouds are rolling in**_

_****__**Because I'm gone again**_

_****__**And to him I just can't be true**_

_****__**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_****__**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_****__**Every time I walk out the door**_

_****__**I see him die a little more inside**_

_****__**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_****__**I don't wanna take away his life**_

_****__**I don't wanna be...**_

_****__**A murderer**_

Sasuke lifted his gaze onto Naruto, it was the last time he would be able to see him as himself before he gave himself completely to revenge. Before he lost himself, before he lost Naruto. The curse mark burned him to near death as his power grew. Wing-like arms sprung from his back. It was in control now.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_****__**Well, tell me what you think and like I said, one of my first try at song fics so please don't be too scary if you don't like it. I worked hard on it so I hope you like it!**_


End file.
